


Awake

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just a Quick Drabble.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin woke up surprised to not be alone in his bed. He remembered why when he realized that he had every inch of his body, from his toes to his nose, pressed against Brian’s warm, smooth back.

He rubbed his hand over the hard muscles in his chest, sighing contently as Brian’s arm wrapped around his.

“Stop feeling me up. We have to get up early to finish unpacking your shit.”

Justin pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck and drifted back to sleep with a smile playing on his lips, thinking it was good to be home.


End file.
